Promise it
by Alphabetta
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre Winry 4 años y de cómo encontró a Den.


Trisha Elric salió de casa a recoger la ropa tendida seguida por sus hijos.

-Mami, llévame en brazos –Dijo el pequeño Alphonse tirándole de la ropa.

-No, mami, llévame a mí –Replicó Ed a su lado.

-A ti ya te ha llevado antes, no seas abusón.

-Mentira, está todo el rato pendiente de ti.

-No os peleéis, quiero que os llevéis bien, venga Al ven conmigo –Dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

La mirada de Ed echaba chispas.

-¡Ey, eso no es justo, llévame a mí también!

-No puedo con los dos, Ed, además tu hermano es más pequeño, no seas travieso.

-Claro, lo que pasa es que es tu favorito –Dijo dándole una patada a una piedra.

-Eso no es cierto, los dos sois mis favoritos –Contestó Trisha pasándole la mano por el pelo a Ed –Y ahora mismo quiero que dejéis de discutir. Vamos, ayudadme a recoger la ropa seca y guardarla. ¿Dónde puse aquél barreño? Ah, ahí está.

Trisha se agachó a recoger el barreño, que estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Pero al levantarlo…

-¡Oh!

Los tres se quedaron muy sorprendidos, debajo del barreño estaba Winry escondida. La chica parecía asustada, estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, al sentirse descubierta se levantó y se escondió tras la señora Elric.

-Por favor no deje que me encuentre –Dijo en voz baja.

Edward y Alphonse observaban asombrados.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Winry? ¿Qué hacías ahí escondida? –Preguntó la mujer sonriendo.

Pero no dio tiempo a más explicaciones, pues de lejos se oían unos gritos. La señora Rockbell se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos llamando a su hija. Winry apretó los ojos y se escondió aún más.

-¡Winry, se que estás por aquí, sal ahora mismo! –Dijo Sarah Rockbell mirando alrededor por si conseguía ver a su hija. –Hola Trisha, ¿No habrás visto a Winry por casualidad? A esta chica no hay quien la obligue a comer verduras, y se ha escapado de la mesa a medio comer.

La señora Elric suspiró.

-Te comprendo, a mi Ed tampoco hay quien le haga beberse la leche, ya no se qué hacer para conseguir que beba aunque sea un poquito.

-¡No pienso beber algo que sale de la teta de una vaca! –Gritó enfadado.

-¡Ed! No digas palabrotas.

Sarah rió.

-Winry, anda sal de detrás de la señora Elric, no creas que no te he visto.

-¡No! –Respondió la niña con firmeza.

-Venga, no te voy a obligar a comerte las verduras, en serio.

-Seguro que es mentira, siempre me engañas y luego si me haces comer verduras.

-No me gusta que te vayas de casa sin avisar –Sarah avanzó hasta donde estaba Winry y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura- Podría pasarte algo malo. Te prometo que no te obligaré a comerlas, pero si te las comes, hoy papá te llevará de paseo a un sitio muy bonito.

-¿A si, a que sitio? –Preguntó la niña incrédula.

-La perrita de nuestro vecino ha tenido cachorros, si te comes aunque solo sea hoy las verduras papá te llevará a verlos y te dejará que te quedes con uno.

La cara de Winry se iluminó de felicidad.

-¿En serio? –Dijo tendiendo el meñique hacia su madre.

-En serio –Y entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de su hija.

-¿Podemos ir nosotros también mamá? Porfa, porfa –Dijeron alborotando Ed y Al.

-Mmmm… -Trisha se quedó pensativa –Si te bebes la leche os llevaré.

-Vaya caca de trato, yo no quiero para nada ver esos sacos de pulgas.

-¡Ed! ¡Deja ya de decir tacos!

Así que Winry se comió todas las verduras y por la tarde su padre la llevó a ver los cachorros. El dueño de los perritos era un vecino suyo. Cuando llegaron los recibió y los condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban. Winry se puso muy contenta al verlos.

-¡Que bonitos son! ¡Me gustan todos! ¿De verdad puedo elegir uno? –Dijo mirando a su padre, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Los cachorros eran muy traviesos, jugaban alrededor de su madre y se peleaban entre ellos, todos excepto uno que estaba acurrucado apartado del resto.

-Papá, ¿Por qué ese perrito no juega como los demás? –Preguntó.

-Es un cachorro defectuoso –Interrumpió el dueño de los perros sin darle demasiada importancia –Nació sin pata, lo he tenido que alimentar yo hasta ahora porque la madre no lo hace. No creo que dure mucho. Acabará muriendo.

Winry pareció ponerse triste al oír aquello.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Y eso por qué? Pobrecito. Yo no quiero que se muera.

-Así son las cosas –continuó el granjero- los más fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren. La madre lo sabe, por eso lo ha dejado de alimentar. Un animal así no tiene posibilidades, si llega a adulto lo pasará mal.

Winry se quedó callada mirando a los cachorros.

-Ya se que perrito quiero. Quiero ese –Dijo señalando al mutilado.

-¿Ese? –Dijo su padre- ¿No oíste lo que te acaban de decir?

-Pues yo lo quiero –Contestó muy obstinada –Y no se va a morir, yo lo cuidaré.

-Lo que la niña quiera –Dijo el dueño entregándole el perro a Winry –De todos modos si se muere y queréis otro todavía me quedan cinco más.

Al señor Rockbell aquello no le pareció una buena idea, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo de camino a casa intentó convencer a su hija para cambiarlo por otro.

-Un perro es mucha responsabilidad Winry, y este más aún, además no va a poder andar ¿Vas a estar todo el día pendiente de él?

-Me da igual, yo lo cuidaré y no se va a morir, además tú eres médico y puedes curarlo.

El padre rió durante un rato.

-Qué inocentes son los niños… -Dijo moviendo la cabeza- Winry, un médico no puede curarlo todo. Yo no puedo hacer que a tu perrito le crezca una pata nueva.

-Entonces ¿Para qué sirve un médico? –Preguntó enfadada.

-Pues para muchas cosas, curamos heridas, ayudamos a calmar los dolores, damos tratamiento a enfermedades… pero sobre todo para intentar ayudar a los demás.

Winry escuchaba atentamente. El padre prosiguió.

-Lo que no podemos hacer es cosas imposibles, este perro nació así y por mucho que quiera yo no puedo hacerle una pata nueva. ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no le dices a la abuela que le fabrique un automail? Estoy convencido de que no le costará trabajo.

-¡Si! Es una buena idea. ¿Ves? –Le dijo Winry al perro- ¡Vas a poder andar!

-Yo hoy he estado muy orgulloso de ti, hija. Porque he visto que a pesar de ser tan tozuda y traviesa te preocupas por los demás e intentas ayudarlos. Seguro que de mayor vas a ser una doctora excelente.

-¡No! Yo quiero ser mecánica como la abuela.

-¿En serio? Vaya… -Dijo el señor Rockbell algo decepcionado.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hizo Winry fue enseñarle el perrito a su madre, y preguntarle a su abuela si podía hacerle un automail, Pinako al principio se negó, pero al ver las insistencias de su nieta (y porque consideraba un reto hacer algo distinto a lo de siempre) al final acabó cediendo y se pusieron manos a la obra. Winry estaba muy contenta y ayudaba en todo lo que podía sin perderse detalle de nada. En una semana, el automail estuvo terminado y pudieron ponérselo. Y aunque Den (el nombre que eligió Winry para él) aun no se acostumbraba del todo, seguro que acabaría pudiendo corretear y andar como cualquier otro perro. Así que muy contenta fue a enseñarles el cachorro a sus padres.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mirad a Den!

Los padres de Winry se disponían a partir, no querían que Winry los viera, pero no pudieron evitarlo.

-¿Dónde vais? –Preguntó al verlos con la maleta.

-Tenemos que irnos, nos vamos a curar gente que está enferma –Dijo su madre –Pero volveremos dentro de poco.

-¡Yo no quiero que os valláis!

-No tardaremos mucho–Contestó el señor Rockbell- Y si te portas bien te traeremos un regalo ¿Vale?

-¡Me portaré bien! Pero me tenéis que prometer lo del regalo. ¡Y otro para Den!

-¡Prometido otro para Den! –Dijo Sarah abrazando a su hija- No dejaré mucho tiempo sola a mi niña.

Se marcharon diciéndose adiós con la mano y la puerta se cerró. La abuela Pinako la llamó desde el taller.

-Winry ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-¡Ya voy! –Dijo sonriendo y echó a correr hacia el taller.

Den, que había quedado en el suelo, se puso en pie y corrió detrás de su dueña ladrando alegremente.


End file.
